monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Element random
please dont hate on my idea im just wondering and wishing its a good idea ok? so maybe their should be weapons that have an element called random because it changes colors along with changing elements randomly so if you need more than one element against a monster like alatreon you can use all the elements in hope of making weaker from the various elements being dealt on it. the element random should only be made from elderdragons or monsters that have very many elements if not all. this as far as i got so far still working on it though.Are you with me so far?--Websterboy1 18:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC)websterboy1 Pretty good. There are three ideas you could get from this. 1. The weapon stays one color, but on each hit deals different elemental damage, which you can see based on the effect. 2. The weapon changes elements in an endless cycle over a mission, which includes color and element damage. Each element would last a short period of time (2 mins tops). 3. This is kinda crazy, but this weapon's element changes only when you want it to. You can cycle between the elements at will by pressing a button or executing a certain action, but this weapon would take VERY rare items to make. You could also do this with ailments (poison, sleep, paralyze, etc.). I'm with you. SethOmega 19:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ok, true but what if it changed based on how many times you hit it or how many times you missed like a spirit gauge or a gauge that fills up with a certain color for example blue:water fills up then changes to red:fire fills then changes to another color when it goes the through all the ailments or elements and then switches to another random order.Websterboy1 20:03, December 27, 2010 (UTC)websterboy1 Selecting element could work the same way as selecting bullets or coatings. by rindoroki no you dont really pick its random thats why its called element random, it changes order every time so you dont have a choice between elements thats what makes it fun.Websterboy1 20:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC)websterboy1 webster, you wish came true, i just found out there are plenty of weapons like that in MHFO and a couple MFHU duels. there is this one lance in MHFO i know of that has duel elements like thunder and paralysis. those go straight after each other they dont just change order or have all elements and ailments on it and those duels one blade has an element and the other has a different element those are only two elements and ailments out of many.Websterboy1 21:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC)websterboy1 Pretty sure those lances just inflict both at once. And DS have two swords, each inflict a different element. Also, this is a terrible idea. Say a monster is weak to fire. Sorou Fireblade has 30 fire. Bulldrome Rumble has 30 of an element the randomly cycles. They have the same raw. Kotomo Aikoto is weak to fire. Strong against everything else. SF will kill Kotomo quicker, Because 4/5 of the time, BR deals less damage because it's only hitting Kotomo with his weakness 1/5 of the time. Versus SF which is hitting him with his weakness 5/5 of the time. It really wouldn't make any sense. Lord Invictus Pane 22:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) then bring a different weapon thats not my problem i would just use something else if that was the case<.<Websterboy1 22:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC)websterboy1 @Webster: Pane has a point; I usually pick my weapons by elemental effectiveness, and if I didn't know for sure if my weapon would be "super effective", if effective at all, I probably wouldn't use it. Maybe if there were some type of weapon that lets you change elements, perhaps, but I don't think I'd use random for much other than gather quests, if at all.Cobalt32 22:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 i know he has a point but lets take alatreon for instance he has 4 weaknesses dont you think this would improve your time or chances of killing alatreon?Websterboy1 22:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC)websterboy1 No, he does not have 4 weaknesses. He has 2 modes, ground and airborne, each with a different set of resistances, ergo 2 weaknesses total. However, it's possible to keep him from going airborne, allowing you to equip for his land form's weakness. Alternately, you can all just bring sleep weapons and lots o bombs and not care about elemental resistances because you're all using status weapons, which he can't resist.Cobalt32 01:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 your right this idea was preety stupid of me i just thought it would be cool.Websterboy1 01:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC)websterboy1 There could be an element that if slightly effective against every monster. Although the monster is weaker to it's main weakness, the "master element" could be useful in some cases in which you don't have a certain elemented weapon or are doing an epic hunting quest. I don't really want a new element but it could be useful. -UhhJoeyL o ok i guess that would do something also.Websterboy1 03:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC)websterboy1 @joey: Although there isn't a separate "master element", I've noticed that a good majority of monsters (from Tri, at least) have some degree of weakness to fire, more so than any other element.Cobalt32 23:53, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Yea, because of the Leviathans and such. Ice, meanwhile, has almost no use. Which is sad, cause I love the ice element. PurpleIsGood 23:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC) @Purpel: It owns Diablos and Barroth, the most aggravating monsters in Tri (the only game I've played so far), so I can't say I can complain.Cobalt32 00:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 I prefer raw/fire on Barroth, and Diablos is the only one affected at all by it, aside from Alatreon. But Ala is so much weaker to Dragon that it doesn't even matter. PurpleIsGood 00:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) @Purpel: oh. I just use ice cuz i deduced from the armor's resistances that it was most effective. Is that right?Cobalt32 00:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Eh, I dunno. I've always thought that water and fire were the most effective. PurpleIsGood 00:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) @purpel: I think one's only good when he has mud on him and the other is only good when he doesn't, but ice is best through both.Cobalt32 00:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Qurupeco is also weakest to ice, so it's not just Diablos. Pink Fatalis 00:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yea. But still, Ice just isn't as useful in Tri. PurpleIsGood 00:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC)